Shield Chicks
by BubblyShell22
Summary: When Vince has the idea to recruit three female members to The Shield, the boys aren't thrilled until they meet the three females in question. Can these three new members handle life in The Shield, or will love get in the way?


Shield Chicks

Chapter 1: Three New Members

A/N: Okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but this idea just popped into my head, and I just had to go with it. I know there have been a lot of stories where The Shield gains a female member, but I'm changing it up and making it be three female members instead of two. I'll explain more of my reasons behind this fic at the end. I just hope you all enjoy what I'm going to cook up here.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that, but that's probably a good thing.

Summary: When Vince has the idea to recruit three female members to The Shield, the boys aren't thrilled until they meet the three females in question. Can these three new members handle life in The Shield, or will love get in the way?

Vince McMahon smiled as the three members of The Shield, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose came into the room. The men were a little confused about what was going on and waited for Vince to start talking. Hunter and Stephanie were in the room as well, big smiles on their faces.

"You wanted to see us?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I wanted to propose something that'll be life changing," Vince said. "The good thing about your group is that you're strong men and you won't take crap from anyone. But I think the coolest thing would be to have three more members of The Shield."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because it would be good marketing strategy," answered Vince.

"So, which wrestlers do you want us to recruit?" asked Seth.

"Oh, you don't need to recruit anybody," replied Vince. "I already have them lined up for you and you're gonna meet them now." He walked over to the door and opened it. "You can come in now!" he called out.

The men waited and were shocked when three stunningly beautiful women came into the room. Their hair blew about as though fans were blowing though there wasn't anything blowing anywhere in the building. They stood opposite of the men, looking as though they were very excited to be here.

"Wait, you want three females to join us?" Dean asked Vince.

Vince smiled. "Exactly," he said. "Three females will give you guys more attention and will draw audiences to you. We think it's a great idea. Ladies, introduce yourselves."

The first female smiled. "I'm Romana Reina," she said. She was just as tall as Roman and was Samoan, too. She had a tough build and looked like she wasn't one to mess with. Her black hair hung about her face, and her boobs were big enough to make any man fall in love with her. Roman couldn't help but stare at her even though he was already taken.

The second female flipped her hair back. "I'm Deanna Ambrosia," she said. She had dirty blonde hair that was curly, and her figure was very curvy. She also had big boobs, though hers were a bit smaller than Romana's and that caused them to have fights sometimes. There was a look about her that said she wasn't very stable, but that was because she'd been in mental hospitals before. She once set her house on fire because she was mad at her parents for not letting her talk to the cute boy in school and killed them.

The third female waved. "I'm Sethina Rollinsina," she said. Her figure was curvy as well, but her boobs weren't as big as Romana's or Deanna's. In fact, her boobs were pretty small, and that caused her to feel very insecure about herself. Her hair was also two-toned, but instead of being black and blonde, her hair was black and blue.

Seth laughed after the women were done. "You're kidding, right, Boss?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Vince answered. "These are the three new members of The Shield."

"We're very excited to be here," Romana said. "It's an honor to get to work with all of you."

"The pleasure's all ours, Baby Girl," Roman said because Roman always said that and women would swoon every time he did.

Seth glared at him. "You're seriously considering going along with this?" he asked.

Dean smiled. "Why not? These chicks are hot."

"Not as hot as you, sexy," Deanna said as she ran her arm up and down Dean's arm.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Seth said.

Sethina laughed. "Aww, is Seth Rollins afraid of a widdle girl?" she teased.

Seth glared at her. "I'm not afraid of anyone!" he snapped. "And what kind of name is Sethina anyway?"

Sethina scowled at him. "I was named after my grandmother five times removed," she answered. "It's a very old name and a very good one. And if you're gonna make fun of me, I'll just go and jump off of a bridge and kill myself. The world would be better off without me anyway."

"Nah, you don't want to jump off a bridge," said Deanna. "Too messy. Just let me pour gasoline on you and I could burn you."

Sethina glared at her. "Hell no!" she yelled. "I'm not letting you do anything to me, you crazy bitch!"

"Okay, ladies, that's enough," Vince said. "The whole idea is that the girls will travel with you and help you out in matches. They're supposed to be a distraction for other wrestlers, and they'll also wrestle in their own matches as well."

"I still think this is a stupid idea, but I guess we have no choice," Seth said resignedly.

"That's the spirit!" Vince cried, patting Seth on the shoulder. "The girls will debut with you tonight in your match against the Wyatt Family."

"What about the hotel arrangements," Roman asked.

"We've decided that the girls will room together and you boys will room together," Vince replied.

Romana pouted. "Aww, why can't we room with the boys?"

"Better yet, why can't we all get separate rooms with the boys?" Deanna added.

"Because that's against policy," answered Vince. "You don't want any other relationships to happen other than a working one. Well, that's it. Have a good show."

The six members of The Shield exited the office and made their way to their locker room. The girls would share with the Divas for changing into their clothes even though they didn't want to do that. They would have rather stayed with the boys.

"I can't wait to see what we do tonight," Romana said.

"I think we're gonnna kick some ass," Deanna said.

"No, you guys will kick some ass while I'm forgotten like I always am," Sethina whined.

"Look, let's just concentrate on tonight and see where it goes," Roman said, trying to play peacemaker.

Romana batted her eyelashes at him. "Anything for you, RoRo," she said. "You wanna stop by our room and have some fun later?"

"Sorry, I'm taken," Roman said. He loved his wife dearly and didn't want to cheat on her in any way. "Besides, we're probably cousins of some sort, and that would be wrong."

Romana laughed. "If we are, we're probably distant cousins," she said. "So it wouldn't be that wrong."

"How about you, Dean?" Deanna asked him. "You wanna do something later?"

"Maybe after the show," he answered. "I think it would be cool. Maybe we could go to a bar or something."

"Sounds good to me," Deanna said.

"Do you want to hang out, Seth?" Sethina asked.

"Hell no," Seth said. "I wanna get this show over with and go to bed."

Sethina began to cry. "You don't love me!" she sobbed. "Nobody has loved me ever since I can remember. I'm destined to be forever alone!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit your whining," he grumbled as he gave her a hug. "I was just kidding."

Sethina immediately stopped sobbing as her eyes lit up. "Yay! You DO love me!" She began showering Seth with kisses until he got her off of him. Then she sat down in a chair to watch the rest of the show along with everyone else.

22222

When it was time for the match, the six members of The Shield came out to their entrance music. The crowd gawked as they saw three women coming down behind the men. What was that about?

"Well, it looks like there are some new members of The Shield," Mihcale Cole commented.

"I wonder why Vince brought three females to be members?" Byron Saxton mused.

"Probably because all the stupid feminists were whining about how there's not a lot of female representation in the WWE," JBL replied. "No matter that we have the Divas who are all good athletes. Probably someone was whining that there should be female members of The Shield so Vince jumped on the idea and left it out there."

The Shield members stood in the ring as the Wyatts made their entrance. Then the match began with Roman starting off against Luke Harper.

"Come on, RoRo!" Romana cheered.

Roman glared at her which caused Luke Harper to get the upper hand. After wrestling for a while, Roman tagged in Dean Ambrose to continue the match and Luke tagged in Bray Wyatt.

"Kick his ass, Deanie!" Deanna screamed.

Dean managed to really get going against Bray Wyatt, but then Bray got the upper hand and managed to knock Dean down. Dean scrambled to get the tag, but Bray grabbed him and was ready to go for Sister Abigail when Deanna made the distraction. She jumped on the apron and shook her boobs, causing Bray Wyatt to stare at her with wide-eyed fascination. That's when Dean snuck up behind him and hit Dirty Deeds for the win.

"Wow, what a match!" Cole said.

"Looks like the crowd are loving the new members of The Shield," Bryon said as the crowd cheered for the three female members.

The Shield basked in the glory and then headed backstage.

"That was awesome!" Romana cheered.

"Yeah, I really distracted Bray, didn't I?" Deanna gloated.

"You were great," Dean said, giving her a hug. "This calls for a celebration at the best bar we can find."

The girls cheered at that, and after they had changed into street clothes, the members of The Shield left to go celebrate their victory.

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I think leaving it here is best, and you'll see the celebration in the next chapter instead. The reason for this story is because I have read many stories in the Ninja Turtles fandom where four girls with exact replicas of the Turtles' names (Leah, Raphaella, Donna, and Mikaela to name a few I've seen) meet the Turtles and fall in love. So I thought it would be funny to do something like that in the wrestling section as I'm not sure if it's been done before. I hope you liked the first chapter as I had fun writing it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
